Greatest Loser
by NET
Summary: An AU Digimom Fanfic set in a fantasy world. Daisuke and Takeru must fight each other to decide who will married pricess Hikari. Let's find out.


Disclaimer : I didn't own anything but the plot.

The Greatest Loser

This story took place long time ago in the far away land. It was the story of a young warrior who gave up his love for the happiness of his love one.

In a Kingdom name Yagami. There was a beautiful young princess name Hikari. Her beauty was far beyond described. This is her 16th birthday and by the noble law she'll have to choose a man who will becomes her husband and that man must be the strongest warrior of the kingdom. Because of the princess's beauty there're so many warriors who wants to be her husband so Her father the king of Yagami and her older brother Taichi had arrange a tournament to find the strongest warrior who will become the princess's husband. There're hundreds of warriors attended in the tournament and after numerous rounds there're only two men remained. One was the second prince of the Ichida. He's one of the best heroes this land was ever known by defeated the evil that was once plague this land. His name is Takeru. And for the other one. His reputation was equal to the young prince. He's also the one of the heroes who saved this land from the evil along with prince Takeru. The name of this great young warrior is Motomiya Daisuke. Even though they're close friend to each other but everyone in this land knows that they had fought each other for the heart of the princess since they were little. The last round will took place tomorrow and both competitors was allowed to stayed inside the castle for the night.

In the middle of the night Motomiya Daisuke was still practicing his sword. The main reason was he was so tense about the fight that's gonna happen tomorrow and he couldn't sleep. As he's about to finish the hundredth rounds of practicing suddenly a towel was flew from nowhere and cover his face.

"It's not funny, you know that?" Said Daisuke as he pulled the towel from his face. 

A figure walked from behind the nearby bush. The newcomer was a girl around his age may be a little older. She has long purple hair and she's wearing an eye glasses. 

"I just wanted to gave a towel to wipe your sweat, that's all." Said Miyako, giggled. "You shouldn't stay up this late tonight. You have the final round waiting for you, doesn't it?"

Daisuke signed then put down his sword. "I can't go to bed with my thought messy like this. It was killing me just think that I might lose tomorrow."

Walked up to Daisuke, Miyako gave him a weak smile. "Don't Worry. You're the greatest sword man this land was ever had."

"So does Takeru." Replied Daisuke. "I never beat him before. At best we're just went to draw. Tomorrow match was so important and I don't want to lose."

Miyako looked at the young man before her. She tried her best to kept her mouth shut so that it won't say her feeling out to him. The feeling she kept secret since the old day when they're practice sword skill together.

Forcing a smile Miyako assured him. "Just believe in yourself. You have it in you."

"Someone who was once your punching bag when we were kids?" Replied Daisuke, smiling.

"If you can come up with a joke like that there's nothing to worry about. Go get some rest."

"Alright. Thanks Miyako, for always there for me."

"That's what a good friend does, isn't it?" Said Miyako but there's something in her voice.

Daisuke was about to walk back inside the castle if he didn't notice two figures a distance away. He gestured Miyako to follow him to the spot where the two figures were standing.

It was quit dark but when they reached a distance Daisuke and Miyako had recognized those figures right away.

It was Takeru and Hikari. They're holding each other in the lover's embrace didn't realized that they're being watched. 

"Please... Don't push yourself too much. If there's anything happen to you I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Said Hikari her face still buried in Takeru's firm chess. 

"I'm promise that I'll win tomorrow fight for you. I know Daisuke was strong but I won't let anyone have you." Said Takeru.

They're exchanged the loving glance before their lips met each other passionately. This is more than enough for Daisuke to realize that Takeru and Hikari were in love with each others for a long time. 

Couldn't bare watching the scene any longer he turned back and began walking back to the castle. Miyako looked after Daisuke not sure to be happy or sad with this new discover.

*********

The day of the last round has finally come. The people from all places had gathered by the battle of two heroes for the beautiful princess. 

The royal family of the Ichida had come to see the tournament final as well. From The king and queen of Ichida. The crown prince of Ichida, Yamato along with his lovely fiance princess Mimi of Tachikawa. As well as his assistance lord Ken and sir Iori. The royal guest had taking their seats by the side of the royal family of the Yagami, The king, The queen, The crown prince Taichi and his beloved wife Sora, along with his close friend lord Joe, sir Kouchiro and the head royal guard Miyako. 

After the audiences had filled the stand the announcer walked out to the center of the stadium where the ring was stood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we're gathered her for the event of the lifetime. It was the final round of the Tournament to find the greatest warrior who will marry our beloved beautiful princess Hikari. And now please give your salute to the princess!" 

Princess Hikari walked out from the chamber and waved her hand to the crowd before taking her seat beside her brother.

"And now let me introduced to you. The two champions who will compete against each other for the sake of the princess. First, he's the second prince of the Ichida but everyone would know him from his countless bravery. Please well come, Prince Takeru of Ichida!" 

The crowd went wild as Takeru walked out. He wore a shining green armor that was reflected in the sunlight. He had his sword tied to the side of his waist. As he walked to the ring he took a glanced at the princess which she smiled at him.

"And now let me introduce to you. Our second champion. His reputation was equal to prince Ichida. As well as his sword skill and his bravery. He's the free knight of Yagami. Sir Daisuke of Motomiya.

The crowd went wild again as Daisuke walked out to the ring. He was wearing a blue armor with his sword strapped on his back. His face was full with determination. 

From the box seat Miyako looked at Daisuke worried.

Takeru looked at Daisuke as he walked up the ring's stairs until he stood in front of him. They're looking into each other eyes then both of them turned to looked at their precious price since they were young. Princess Hikari.

"It was a very long way." Said Takeru.

"Yeah, and it will end here." Replied Daisuke.

"Now as the two champion had entered the ring. Let the match begin." After the announcer finished his speech the horns were blew as the sign to begin the fight.

The two competitor took out their sword and put on their fighting stance then suddenly they stopped their movement. It was like they were frozen in their fighting stance. Neither of them move a muscle. They just glanced at each other. Amazingly there's no chant nor cheer or boo came out from the audience. It because even the two weren't making any movement they could fell their power in the air. The fight was already begun in the way they've never seen before.

On the other hand. Their friend on the box seat who knew both of them well knew why the two warriors didn't make any movement. Because they can't. Their skill was equal, they couldn't find the weakness on the other's defense. And if any of them making the move it might gave the other a chance to attack which might be the end of the fight so all they could do now is keep their defense on and waiting for the other to make the first move.

After a tense hour passed. Daisuke suddenly lower his sword, his action of cause had confused Takeru and the audience.

"If we keep this up, even three days past we're not gonna have the winner." Said Daisuke. "So I suggest we finish this fight in one full stroke. Are you agree with that?" 

Takeru smiled to his friend. "No problems from here."

"Then, let's rock!" Shouted Daisuke as he held his sword in front of him, Takeru did the same as he held his sword in front of him as well.

"Come to me great dragon spirit. Imperial Dramon!"

As Daisuke shouted his word, the sky suddenly covered by dark cloud. Then with a mighty roar. A huge dragon flew down from the cloud and landed behind Daisuke.

"Come to me great angel spirit. Seraphimon!"

As Takeru shouted his word, the huge beam of light shot down from above. Making it looked like the tower of light. Suddenly a figure hovered down from above. It was an armored angel with ten wings on his back. The seraphim landed himself behind Takeru.

"GRANT ME YOUR POWER!" 

As Daisuke and Takeru shouted in unison. The dragon and the seraphim turned into ball of light and flew into their bodies engulfed them in spirit's flame. Blue flame for Daisuke and green flame for Takeru.

Without any hesitation both of them charged at each other, their swords were raised above their heads. Suddenly as the two swords met the arena was engulfed by the eye's blinding light, forcing everyone to covered their eyes. 

After the light subsided everyone uncovered their eye and looked to the ring which was covered by smoke. Princess Hikari couldn't held herself any longer. She dashed to the balcony to take the better look. At the same time Miyako bit her lip to keeping herself from doing the same as Hikari.

After the smoke was blown away, everyone could see that there's one figure standing and the other was lying on the ground. The one who's lied on the ground was Daisuke. His armor was shattered by the impact. For Takeru, his shoulder's plate was broken. And there's blood dripping down from his arm.

The audience went wild again as they've finally had their winner.

"The Tournament final was ended and the winner is Prince Takeru of Ichida!"

Everyone were giving the standing ovation and the sounds of applause had filled the arena.

Takeru knelt down beside his friend.

"Why did you do that?" 

"Do what?" Replied Daisuke.

"You're faster for split second. I would have been the one who lie on the floor but you stopped it. Why?"

"That's not for you." Daisuke glanced to the side. "It's for her."

Takeru follow Daisuke's gaze and found that he was looking at Hikari. Then the realization hit him.

"You know about us?" 

"A real man would sacrifice himself for the happiness of his love one." Said Daisuke. "I was lose from the moment I found out about the two of you."

"You're an ediot." Said Takeru, his eyes was filled with tear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Said Daisuke. "The winner has no reason to cry. Wipe it out and go. Your price was waiting for you."

Takeru wiped his tear and stood up. He gave his friend one last glance and whispered. "Thanks." 

After watched Takeru walked out of the ring Daisuke looked up to the clear blue sky above and smiled to himself. "It's better this way."

*********

Later that night. 

The city was having the celebration for the princess and her champion but outside the city there's three figures stood in the dark.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Asked Iori. They were expected to see you at the party."

"Loser have nothing to do in the winner's celebration party." Replied Daisuke. "Just tell them I'll come to congratulate them later."

"How was your injury?" Asked Ken.

"It was fully heal hours ago by the royal medicine. No need to worry about it."

"So it's time to say goodbye for now." Said Ken.

"Take care of yourself." Said Iori ,waving his hand.

"I'll!" replied Daisuke as he walked off into the dark road.

Iori signed as he watched Daisuke walked out of his sights. "I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry." Replied Ken, an evil grin appeared on his face. "He's got company with him."

*********

After Daisuke walked for a distance, suddenly something was flew up to his face. Being caught by surprise he fell to the ground, landed on his bud.

A giggled came from above as its owner jumped down from the nearby tree.

"Where are you going, Loser?" Asked Miyako.

"It's none of your business." Said Daisuke getting up. "How about you? What are you doing here this late?"

"I just want to go travel for a while. I'm already got a permission from the prince Taichi himself."

"Fine, and where are you going to go?" Asked Daisuke.

"And which way are you going to go?" Miyako asked back.

"That way." Daisuke pointed to a direction.

"Then I'll go that way. Let's go."

"He..Heh!" Exclaimed Daisuke as Miyako began to dragged him with her.

"Relax. Travel together was more fun than travel alone don't you think?"

At this Daisuke shook his head then smiled at her 

"You maybe right." Said Daisuke as they began walking down the road together.

Fin.


End file.
